Servant Of Evil Kuroshitsuji (My Ver)
by Mini Niki
Summary: Cerita Servant Of Evil dari Kagamine Len (Vocaloid) meski alurnya sedikit direnovasi, saya hanya meminjam char dari Yana Toboso yang kita cintai /Newbie #bad in every thing T T Minat R&R ?
1. Servant Of Evil

Author Note : Maaff...hiks *nangis* disini saya masih Newbie saya tidak tahu membuat Warning, Disclamer, menentukan Tema DL L Hiks... Jangan hajar saya *kabur*

Author nulisnya sambil dengerin lagu nya (Servant of Evil). Sebenarnya Fic ini tidak perlu ada karna tanpa Fic ini pun Sebastian maupun Ciel emng udh Iblis *hiks*

Selamat membaca , awas sakit mata, sakit hati, sakit ginjal (?) *Ciee Author ngelawak*

Happy Reading

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala di tempat nan jauh sana (jangan tanya seberapa jauh) berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang disegani oleh semua kerajaan disekitarnya.

"Hime-sama sudah saat nya anda bangun" seru sebuah suara membuat gadis manis yang terlelap perlahan membuka matanya , "Ohayo Hime-sama" sapa laki-laki itu pada gadis didepannya .

"Ohayo.. Sebastian" sapa sang gadis bernama Ciella itu sambil tersenyum manis pada pelayan pribadinya.

"anda ingin teh?" tanya Sebastian sopan sambil menyedorkan cangkir teh pada sang _putri_ ,

"terimakasih Sebastian, jadi apa kegiatan ku hari ini ?" tanya Ciella sambil menerima cangkir teh dari tangan Sebastian dan mulai meminumnya sampai habis,

"hari ini anda hanya akan melakukan pertemuan dengan negeri tetangga saat makan siang" kata Sebastian masih dengan sikap formal dan sopan ,

"ahh… begitu , apa kah tuan Claude akan datang mewakili negeri Faustus lagi?" tanya Ciella sambil tersenyum malu-malu membayangkan sosok Claude yang di impikannya,

"saya rasa begitu Hime-sama " kata Sebastian masih dengan senyum diwajah putih tampannya ,

"baiklah, kupercayakan padamu untuk mempersiapkan penyambutannya" perintah Ciella mendengus sedikit lalu tersenyum manis,

"Yes my Lady" gumam Sebastian membungkuk hormat pada Ciella yang masih setia memapang senyum manis nya.

.

.

.

Setelah melayani putri nya Sebastian mulai menjalankan permintaan sang putri untuk mengurus semua keperluan untuk pertemuan nanti, "saatnya bekerja" gumam Sebastian dan mulai menata ruangan.

.

.

.

"Sebastian…"panggil sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian nya ,

"ohh Hime-sama , anda terlihat sangat manis mengunakan gaun itu" puji Sebastian pada Ciella yang memakai gaun pink dengan renda di ujung dan topi kecil yang senada dengan gaunnya terlihat begitu manis dan anggun, "anda terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya apa ini yang mereka sebut efek jatuh cinta bisa membuat gadis terlihat lebih cantik" gumam Sebastian sambil mengelus dagunya dan tersenyum penuh arti ke arah sang putri,

"ba..baka mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu" elak Ciella berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi putihnya,

"ahahaha.. ku rasa Tuan Claude akan jatuh hati pada ke cantikan mu Hime-sama" goda Sebastian masih dengan senyumanya ,

"Berhenti mengodaku Sebastian, kau menjengkelkan" gerutu Ciella kesal namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya

"Maaf kan saya Hime-sama " gumam Sebastian dengan nada hormat sambil berlutut hormat kearah Ciella yang masih cemberut,

"sudahlah Sebastian , sebaiknya kau membantu para maid lain untuk menyambut para perwakilan negara itu, mereka akan tiba sesaat lagi" kata Ciella tersenyum maklum kearah Sebastian yang juga ikut tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju Aula ,

"ah… permisi tuan" seru sebuah suara merdu dari belakang Sebastian,

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sebastian sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum sopan,

"ahh… bisa kau beritahu aku dimana letak ruang pertemuan disini?" tanya gadis pirang dihadapnnya,

"a-anda siapa?" tanya Sebastian berusaha menyembunyikan getaran hatinya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya,

"ohh… Aku Ailois Trancy , aku kesini bersama Tuan Claude Faustus" jawab gadis manis bernama Ailois itu sambil tersenyum ramah,

"a-ahh baiklah Nona hanya perlu lurus dari lorong ini hingga ujung disana ada sebuah pintu kayu, disanalah letak ruangan pertemuannya" kata Sebastian berusaha untuk tidak memandangi mata biru langit milik sang gadis,

"ahh begitu, anda sangat membantu, terima kasih banyak, ohh dan kau bisa memanggil ku Ailois saja" seru Ailois sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sebastian, Sebastian hanya tersenyum hangat kearah gadis manis yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkannya ,

"Ailois yah?" gumam Sebastian tersenyum senang dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah putihnya,"mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan Hime-sama pada tuan Claude" kata Sebastian dalam hati.

Sebastian mulai menyiapkan santapan untuk para tamu bersama para pelayan yang lain saat jam menunjukan 11.00.

"Sebastian… Anda dipanggil Ohime-sama dikamarnya " seru seorang maid bernama Meyrin.

"baiklah, tolong siapkan hidangkan makan siang untuk para tamu bersama yang lain tapi saya mohon untuk tidak ceroboh kali ini" seru Sebastian sambil berlalu menuju ruangan Ciella ,

"permisi Hime-sama" gumam Sebastian setelah memastikan jawaban Ciella dalam ruangannya, "ada apa Hime-sama?" tanya Sebastian memastikan saat gadis dihadapannya hanya terdiam memandang keluar jendela dengan mawar kuning di tangannya , "bagaimana dengan pertemuannya Hime-sama?" tanya Sebastian lagi berusaha memancing sang putri berbicara, "Bagaimana dengan tuan Claude, apa dia memuji anda?" pancing Sebastian lagi, dalam benaknya terbesit firasat buruk namun ditepisnya demi menjaga senyuman diwajahnya,

"Memuji ? haah… yang benar saja, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan ku, otak nya sudah di cuci oleh gadis pirang sialan itu" gerutu Ciella setelah sekian lama terdiam,

"gadis pirang ?" tanya Sebastian memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar, 'jangan-jangan gadis itu' gumam Sebastian dalam benaknya yang mulai tidak karuan.

"yah.. gadis pirang, Ailois Trancy, gadis kampungan tidak tahu diri itu sudah merebut Tuan Claude dari ku " teriak Ciella penuh amarah sambil mencengkram kelopok mawar kuning hingga berguguran di lantai, "Sebastian, kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan jika ada peganggu?" gumam Ciella setelah menarik nafas panjang, " bunuh dia" sambung Ciella dengan nada datar dan wajah penuh kebencian.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar mencerna semua yang terjadi, berusaha mencari bukti bahwa ini adalah mimpi,

"Sebastian kau dengar? Aku ingin dia MATI, aku ingin gadis pirang bernama ailois Trancy itu menghilang dari dunia ini, jangan membuatku mengulangi nya lagi, Sebastian , Ini perintah" bentak Ciella kesal sambil melemparkan sisa kelopak mawar ditangannya ,

"As Your Wish My Princess" gumam Sebastian tersenyum sopan kearah Ciella meski hatinya terasa sakit dan hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

Sebastian berjalan pelan, tatapannya kosong menerawang kesegala arah,

"ahh..tuan yang tadi" seru sebuah suara merdu yang kembali mengusik hati kecil Sebastian, "Tuan aku ingin berterima kasih, untung saja anda menunjukan jalan, sebagai tanda terima kasih , apa anda ingin sesuatu ?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan senyuman manis dan suara nya yang merdu ,

"maaf kan saya Ailois, saya tau ini terlalu berlebihan jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang saya perbuat tadi tapi apakah anda bisa menemani saya kekota untuk berbelanja sebentar, saya butuh seorang teman" pinta Sebastian sambil tersenyum sendu kearah gadis yang merebut hatinya itu,

"emm… baiklah, aku harus memberitahu Claude, aku tidak ingin dia khawatir" gumam gadis itu tersenyum manis tanpa menyadari kesedihan di senyuman Sebastian,

"tidak perlu, kita hanya sebentar, kita bisa titip pesan pada pelayan yang melayani nya kan? Saya sedang buru-buru , saya takut kita tidak punya waktu yang cukup" kata Sebastian dengan nada putus asa ,

"ahh… kalau begitu baiklah, ayoo kita berangkat sekarang" kata gadis pirang itu ceria sambil menyeret tangan Sebastian menuju pintu utama,

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ailois dan Sebastian mengobrol banyak,

"Sebastian, maaf jika aku mengatakan ini tapi sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada tuan Putri negeri ini, karna aku tau tuan Putri mu menyukai Tuan Claude, aku sangat menyesal , aku baru menyadarinya tadi " gumam Ailois dengan wajah sedih sambil menatap kearah luar kereta kuda,

"A..Ailois aku juga minta maaf, tapi jika kau merasa menyesal kenapa anda tidak menghilang saja dari hubungan mereka berdua ?" saran Sebastian mengikuti arah pandangan Ailois ,

"ma..maksud mu ?" tanya Ailois bingung dengan perkataan Sebastian , "menghilang bagaimana maksud mu Sebastian ?" sambung Ailois menanyakan kepastian dari Sebastian,

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal dan terdengar mengerikan , tapi aku tidak ingin kau bersama tuan Claude karna itu akan menyakiti Tuan Putri , jadi maafkan aku jika aku harus mengorbankan dirimu" gumam Sebastian dengan nada bersalah,

"ahh… jadi begitu, baiklah aku mengerti, jika itu keinginan kalian, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Tuan Claude dan dirimu Sebastian, aku senang kita bisa menjadi teman" gumam Ailois tersenyum sendu kearah Sebastian,

"maafkan aku Ailois, saya akan turun disini , anda pergilah jauh dari kedua kerajaan ini, saya tidak sanggup jika harus membunuh anda karna saya mencintai anda, saya benar-benar minta maaf" gumam Sebastian lalu menyuruh sang kusir untuk berhenti,

"Se..Sebastian" panggil Ailois ragu saat Sebastian sudah membayar sang kusir untuk menutup mulut dan menyerahkan kereta kudanya ,

"ada apa Ailois?" jawab Sebastian memandang lekat kegadis pirang itu,

"maaf, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu , yang aku cintai itu…" kata Ailois terpotong saat Sebastian tersenyum maklum dan berkata "Tuan Claude, aku sudah tau itu sejak awal, tidak perlu minta maaf, disini aku yang salah kau tau" gumamnya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil,

"Kau tidak bersalah Sebastian" Elak Ailois memandang Sebastian khawatir,

"hahaha… kau memang baik Ailois, pergilah sekarang sebelum orang melihat dan tolong jangan pernah kembali kehadapan Tuan Putri maupun Tuan Claude dan orang-orang agar kau bisa aman"nasehat Sebastian sambil mengelus singkat rambut pirang Ailois,

"Baiklah Sebastian, aku akan _menghilang_ dari kehidupan mereka berdua" gumam Ailois tersenyum walau airmata mulai mengalir dari balik kelopaknya, Sebastian ikut tersenyum berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya , "kalau begitu, sayonara Sebastian" gumam Ailois lagi sebelum akhirnya memacu kuda menjauh dari tempatnya ,

"Sayonara, watashi no aishiteru hito" bisik Sebastian pelan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju istana, tak berapa jauh kakinya menutunnya dari tempat tadi sebuah ledakan besar terdengar di kejauhan, firasat buruk kembali mengusik pikiran Sebastian tanpa pikir Sebastian berlari secepat mungkin menuju asal suara,

"Ailois..!" Seru Sebastian refleks saat melihat sebuah kereta kuda terjatuh dalam jurang, Sebastian menatap puing-puing kereta kuda yang mulai terlahap api dengan mata berkaca-kaca , "Ailois" nama itu keluar dari mulut Sebastian yang mulai bergetar , Setetes, dua tetes dan seterusnya air mata Sebastian terus mengalir.

"aku…aku harus segera kembali" gumam Sebastian menghapus jejak air mata nya dan berjalan kembali menuju istana, meninggalkan puing-puing kereta kuda Ailois terbakar .

.

.

.

.

"Apakah semuanya sudah pulang Meyrin?" tanya Sebastian ketika memasuki aula istana,

"Sudah Sebastian ohh dan sebaiknya kau segera menyiapkan desserts untuk Hime-sama , sebentar lagi Snack Time , Hime-sama sedang ada di taman mawar seperti biasa " kata Meyrin menginggatkan , Sebastian tersenyum sejenak lalu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mempersiapkan Afternoon Tea nya,

'Teng….Tong…Teng…Tong…Teng…Tong'suara bell dari jam dipusat kota mengema sangat keras dilorong sepi kerajaan,

"Ahh… snack Time" gumam Sebastian lalu mulai mempersiapkan nampan berisi kue manis dan teh Earl Gray kesukaan sang putri dan membawanya keruangan sang Putri.

"Hime-sama hari ini adalah briochedan Earl Gray seperti biasa, apakah itu sesuai dengan selera anda?"tanya Sebastian tersenyum sopan pada Tuan Putri nya,

"yah terimakasih "gumam Ciella singkat lalu tersenyum manis sepanjang Afternoon Tea berlangsung.

"Hime-sama sudah waktunya anda tidur" gumam Sebastian memasuki ruangan megah dengan penerangan seadanya dari bulan ,

"ohh Sebastian, bisa tolong kau temani aku hari ini sampai tertidur, aku merasa tidak enak hari ini" pinta Ciella tersenyum manis, terlihat begitu cantik dengan rambutkelabunya yang terlihat bersinar tertepa bulan,

"I Will Always Be With You My Princess" kata Sebastian lalu duduk disamping Ciella yang tersenyum kearahnya ,

"anda terlihat senang hari ini Hime-sama" gumam Sebastian sambil memandang rembulan dari balkon bersama Ciella disampingnya,

"ahaha… apakah aku terlihat begitu Sebastian?" tanya Ciella setengah berbisik, "terimakasih, Sebastian" gumam Ciella sebelum akhirnya terlelap di pundak Sebastian, Sebastian mengendong tubuh ringkih sang Putri dengan hati-hati takut jika sang Putri akan terbangun,

"yah Hime-sama, anda terlihat begitu bahagia walau dalam tidurmu, itu alasannya aku akan melindungi wajah bahagia ini apa pun caranya, meski jika itu berarti mengorbankan diriku" Bisik Sebastian tersenyum hangat kearah gadis yang terlelap dihadapannya.

.

.

"Sebastian…!"teriak sebuah suara dan mengema di sekitar lorong kosong penuh dengan darah dan mayat yang berserakan, "apa-apaan ini" tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi selama dia tertidur, "Sebastian" gadis itu kembali berteriak memanggil nama pelayan setianya saat mendengar suara ramai di halaman istana, "Se…bastian?" gumam gadis itu tidak percaya saat melihat pelayannya berlumuran darah walau tidak ada luka maupun goresan tampak di tubuh dan wajahnya, "a..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gadis itu meminta penjelasan,

"pakai ini dan segera menjauh dari sini jangan pernah kembali atau berhenti berlari aku akan menghalau semua musuh, tak akan kubiarkan seseorang menyakiti mu, jadi cepatlah" seru Sebastian saat melihat sang gadis tampak ragu menerima baju bertudung yang disodorkan Sebastian, "Ciella, aku menyayangimu dengan segenap hatiku , aku akan mengabdi padamu segenap hidupku, kau adik ku yang paling ku sayangi, jadi tetaplah hidup, yah..?" gumam Sebastian tanpa menatap Ciella yang mulai berlari menjauh dengan air mata,

"Tunjukan dimana Tuan Putri mu, cepat!" bentak Claude penuh amarah pada beberapa pelayan yang dijadikan sandara ,

"oya oya… tidak kusangka kalian bisa sejauh ini, Tuan Claude dan Nona Hanna" gumam Sebastian berjalan dengan enteng kearah dua sejoli yang tengah terselimut amarah,

"kau…kau yang membunuh Ailois, berani nya kau masih menunjukan wajahmu pada kami" bentak wanita berkulit eksotis bernama Hanna ,

"ahahaha… apa yang kau maksud nona Hanna? Aku bahkan tidak tau maksud kedatanganmu, ohh apa kau ingin membantu Tuan Claude untuk mendapatkan hatinya?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada meremehkan kearah wanita yang tengah menyembunyikan warna merah pada wajahnya,

"kau… kurang ajar sekali, ajal sudah mau menjemput masih saja sombong" bentak Hanna tidak mau kalah,

"Sudahlah Hanna tidak ada gunanya kau bertengkar dengan orang seperti dia" kata Claude menenangkan wanita di sampingnya,

"oya… Tuan Claude anda tampak serasi dengan Nona Hanna , kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja Ailois dan bersamalah dengan Nona Hanna" gumam Sebastian masih dengan nada mengejek,

"Diam kau, dasar pembunuh kau sama saja dengan Tuan Putri mu , anak iblis dengan pelayan iblis" seru Claude mulai menghunuskan pedangnya, Sebastian menghindar tanpa membalas sama sekali, "kenapa, hee? Brengsek ayo balas, kau meremehkan ku haah ?!" bentak Claude mulai mengila dengan hunusan pedang tidak beraturan dengan sasaran tubuh Sebastian,

"tidak aku hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan" gumam Sebastian enteng saat menahan pedang Claude dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang dibawanya ,

"heeh?! Membuat kesepakatan dengan musuh mu? Kau pikir aku percaya?" bentak Claude kembali berusaha menghunuskan pedangnya kembali,

"yah aku pikir kau bisa karna mau tidak mau harus ku akui Ailois tidak akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki temperament" gumam Sebastian pelan namun telak di hati Claude,

"ukh… baiklah jadi apa kesepakatannya?" gumam Claude,

"Baiklah, setidaknya tolong jauhkan pedangmu dari ku" gumam Sebastian singkat , "jadi kau siap untuk kesepakatannya ?" gumam Sebastian sambil tersenyum puas,

"cepatlah, jangan bertele-tele atau aku akan berubah pikiran" bentak Claude mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sebastian,

"Baiklah, aku yang membunuh Ailois bukan Ciella , itu faktanya jadi aku akan menerima hukuman mati atas itu tanpa perlawanan agar kau bisa membalas dendam kematian Ailois dengan syarat kau bebaskan Ciella, jangan kau, atau siapa pun menganggu dia ataupun kehidupannya, bagaimana?" Kata Sebastian menjelaskan panjang lebar dan tersenyum kearah Claude yang tampak berpikir ,

"Fakta bahwa kau yang membunuh Ailois memang kami tau, baiklah, kita sepakat, meski para rakyat mungkin tidak akan terima" gumam Claude masih tampak berpikir,

"ku rasa kita terima saja Claude, jika tentang rakyat,tenang saja hanya para orang istana yang mengetahui wajah dan rupa putri itu, jadi tidak akan ada yang protes " kata Hanna meyakinkan,

"hmm.. mungkin kau benar Hanna, baiklah kami terima penawaran ini" seru Claude tegas lalu memerintahkan prajuritnya yang tersisa untuk segera mengikat tangan Sebastian,

"Terima kasih, aku pegang janji mu , orang yang Ailois cinta" bisik Sebastian di telinga Claude saat berjalan melewatinya,

"Ailois"gumam Claude sesaat setelah Sebastian berlalu, "baiklah, eksekusi diadakan besok jam 3 sore dihadapan para rakyat" seru Claude lagi.

.

.

.

"Hime-sama, kau dimana, apa kau baik-baik saja, aku menyayangimu, maafkan aku" gumam Sebastian tidak karuan sambil menatap kecelah jendela penjara, pikirannya berpusat pada masa lalu nya , hari-hari yang dia habiskan slama ini, semuanya seakan berputar bagai roll film tua.

.

.

.

"Bunuh penjahat itu" , "jangan biarkan dia hidup" , "kami sudah bosan dia siksa" , "cepat hukum pancung dia" , "diakah sang penguasa disini?" , "yang kudengar dia seorang wanita, ternyata bukan" , "dia tampan sekali" , "dia itu penjahat" , "dia itu iblis" , "jangan tatap matanya nanti kau bisa jadi batu"

Desas-desus para rakyat meramaikan tempat eksekusi saat Sebastian di kawal beberapa prajurit melangkah menuju altar eksekusi,

"Para Rakyat, inilah orang yang slalu menyiksa kita, sudah saatnya kita membalaskan perbuatannya, sudah seharusnya dia di hukum, dan pada hari ini dengan bantuan dan dukungan kalian semua kita berhasil menangkap iblis ini" seru Claude disambut teriakan kemenangan dari para rakyat,

"oyaa.. kalian memperlakukan ku seperti monster" gumam Sebastian tersenyum sinis ke arah rakyat, beberapa anak menangis dan yang lain bergidik ngeri akibat senyuman Sebastian,

'Ten…Tong…Teng…Tong…Teng…Tong' jam besar itu kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kini tlah jam 3 sore,

"oyaa… sudah waktunya afternoon tea" gumam Sebastian sambil tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya pisau tajam memisahkan lehernya dari kepalanya ,

Pada Rakyat bersorak gembira tanpa ada yang memperdulikan seorang gadis manis berkerudung tangah menangis pilu di lorong gelap dengan sebuah botol kaca berisi secarik kertas didalamnya, "sebastian" gumam gadis itu dengan nada bergetar.

END

* * *

Tuhkan apa aku bilang , keliatan Newbie kan ? Hiks...

Claude : kenapa kau biarkan Ailois mati ...!?

Author : ahh.. jidat lebar datang lari... selamat kan keprawanan mu *lari*

Ciel :Kenapa aku jadi cewe..?! *ngamuk*

Author : ehh.. pacar ku marah *dihajar Ciel dan Reader*

Sebastian : kenapa aku OOC *ikutan ngamuk*

Author : Pedo.. ada pedo.. telpon polisi *ambil HP*

Alois : kenapa aku mati ..?! *aura membunuh*

Author : a... anoo... *gemetaran

Hanna : kenapa aku GAJE *ngambek*

Author : Sweatdrop

Mayrin : aku munculnya sedikit sekali *nangis*

Bard & Finnian : kami kok gx di munculin ? *marah*

Author : Shut upp... tidak ada yang protes kalau masih protes nanti Author ciumin 1 -1 *monyongin mulut*

Claude, Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Hanna. Mayrin,Bard & Finnian lari kalang kabut

Author : R&R please *smile*


	2. Regret Messages

Discalmer : Yana Toboso Kuroshitsuji

The Song Vocaloid

Author have nothing T^T

* * *

Halloow .. setelah Author jatuh bangun(?) buat nge postingin dan bikin chap lanjutan ini saatnya buat para Reader menikmatinya,

maaf yah jika chap kemarin bisa menjadi sangat tidak memuaskan dan tidak masuk akal, saya hanya meminjam nya dari Yana Toboso Sensei kok *sok suci*

jadi Happy Reading...

Salam Pikaa Deshu..~

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan pelan diantara para rakyat yang masih mengadakan pesta kemenangan setelah eksekusi dilakukan sore tadi, rakyat tampak bahagia semuanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama,

"heyy nak , apa ibu pernah bercerita tentang pepatah tua di kerajaan ini?" sebuah suara menarik perhatian gadis itu untuk berhenti dan mendekat kearah sang wanita,

"belum, ayoo ceritakan bu" pinta seorang anak yang berada dipangkuan wanita tua itu,

"ahaha.. kau sangat tidak sabaran yah, jadi ada pepatah mengatakan 'tulisankan harapanmu lalu masukan ke botol kecil dan lemparlah kearah laut jika botol kecil berisi harapan mu itu terus mengapung maka harapan yang kamu tulis didalam botol itu akan terkabul" jelas sang wanita tua pada anak dipangkuannya yang tengah terkagum-kagum pada cerita sang ibu,

"ehh… jadi kalau aku menulis harapan ku disitu lalu mengapung hingga menghilang, harapan ku akan terkabul?" teriak sang anak girang, sang ibu tersenyum lalu menanguk pasti, "wah.. ibu aku mau harapan ku terkabul juga"seru sang anak dengan nada kagum, sang wanita tertawa sejenak lalu mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala anak itu,

"Sebastian"gumam gadis itu setelah mencuri dengar dari wanita tua dan anaknya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan sendiri kearah pesisir pantai meski cukup jauh dari pusat kota keramaian dari pesta para rakyat masih terdengar cukup jelas dari sini, gadis itu berjalan dalam sepi, hati maupun pikirannya berantakan terlihat dari matanya yang terlihat sembab dan raut wajahnya yang berduka,

"jika pepatah itu benar maka bawakan lah pesan ku ini pada nya" bisik gadis itu sambil melangkah pelan kedalam air laut,

"mengapung lah botol kecil, mengapunglah dan sampaikan pesan ku padanya" gumam sang gadis tersenyum sendu sambil menatap kearah laut lepas dihadapannya, "ahaha… aku seperti orang gila saja" gumam gadis itu sambil tertawa hambar,

"meski ini gila , aku akan tetap melakukannya, jika itu bisa menyampaikan perasaanku pada mu, Sebastian" gumam gadis itu masih dengan senyum sendu terpapar manis diwajahnya yang cantik,

"jika saja aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu " gumam gadis itu lagi , gadis itu menatap bulan yang menampakan dirinya dengan sempurna, bulan yang indah seperti kemarin malam dan memori gadis itu berputar kembali , seperti memutar roll film tua.

.

.

.

In Ciella Memory

"Sebastian" panggil ku cemas, berusaha menemukan sosok hitam yang seharusnya slalu berada disisi ku saat aku bangun dan tertidur,

"ada apa ini" gumam ku takut sosok itu tidak muncul lagi, takut firasatku benar,

"Sebastian" aku kembali berteriak meski tengorokanku terasa sakit dan kaki lemas melihat pemandangan ini , 'aku harus menemukannya' seruku dalam hati setiap langkah ku,

"Se…bastian?" gumamku saat melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan baju hitam kemerahan karna darah tanpa luka diwajahnya, "a..apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan ku

"pakai ini dan segera menjauh dari sini jangan pernah kembali atau berhenti berlari aku akan menghalau semua musuh, tak akan kubiarkan seseorang menyakiti mu, jadi cepatlah" seru nya sambil menyodorkan jubah bertudung pada ku,

"Ciella, aku menyayangimu dengan segenap hatiku , aku akan mengabdi padamu segenap hidupku, kau adik ku yang paling ku sayangi, jadi tetaplah hidup, yah..?" gumam Sebastian pelan meski dapat ku dengar karna jarak kami masih belum terlalu jauh,

"baiklah Sebastian, ku mohon kembali lah hidup-hidup, untuk ku juga" seruku dalam hati , aku melangkah, aku berusaha kuat tapi air mata ini terus saja mengalir tanpa persetujuanku, aku berlari dengan tangan membekap mulut ku sendiri, berusaha keluar hidup-hidup sesuai permintaan Sebastian.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah terus menuju pingiran kota, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah ku sebisa mungkin,

"heyy… Tuan Claude sudah menangkap si _iblis_ itu, aku sudah melihatnya tadi di halaman istananya" seru sebuah suara dari sebuah rumah bobrok,

"wah.. bagaimana wujud nya? Apa dia bertanduk seperti iblis lainnya?" sahut suara lain,

"kau ini ada-ada saja, kita lihat saja nanti jam 3 sore di pusat kota saat waktu eksekusi" seru suara yang tadi,

"Sebastian" bisik ku pelan sambil kembali berjalan kearah jalan gelap menuju pusat kota,

"Sebastian, kau dimana, apa kau baik-baik saja, aku sangat membutuhkan mu, maaf kan aku" kata ku sambil memandang kearah sebuah jam besar yang terlihat jelas meski berada di pinggiran kota.

.

.

.

"Bunuh penjahat itu" , "jangan biarkan dia hidup" , "kami sudah bosan dia siksa" , "cepat hukum pancung dia" , "diakah sang penguasa disini?" , "yang kudengar dia seorang wanita, ternyata bukan" , "dia tampan sekali" , "dia itu penjahat" , "dia itu iblis" , "jangan tatap matanya nanti kau bisa jadi batu"

Desas-desus para rakyat meramaikan tempat eksekusi saat sosok hitam yang ku kenal tengah di kawal beberapa prajurit melangkah menuju altar eksekusi,

"Para Rakyat, inilah orang yang slalu menyiksa kita, sudah saatnya kita membalaskan perbuatannya, sudah seharusnya dia di hukum, dan pada hari ini dengan bantuan dan dukungan kalian semua kita berhasil menangkap iblis ini" seru Claude disambut teriakan kemenangan dari para rakyat,

Sebastian seperti mengatakan sesuatu, aku terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya tapi dengan senyuman itu ku rasa itu hal yang cukup mengerikan untuk membuat anak kecil menangis dan sebagiannya merinding ,

'Ten…Tong…Teng…Tong…Teng…Tong' jam besar itu kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kini tlah jam 3 sore,

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa , aku berusaha menahan air mataku saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari leher Sebastian yang tidak lagi terhubung dengan kepalanya dan para rakyat sudah bersorak gembira tanda kemenangan

"Sebastian"nama itu melesat keluar begitu saja dari mulutku yang mulai bergetar dan air mataku mengalir deras , aku mencengkram botol ku pegang sedari tadi.

Ciella Memory End

.

.

.

"Sebastian… aku merindukanmu" kata ku saat meletakan botol kaca itu kedalam air , membiarkannya mengapung menjauh kearah lautan lalu menghilang , "Sebastian…" nama itu keluar lagi dari mulut yang ku gigit, "Aku.. menyesal" kata ku dalam sunyi, aku terjatuh kaki ku tidak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhku yang mengigil dan hatiku yang terasa ngilu, "Sebastian..." aku menyebut namanya lagi, "aku mohon.. tolong sampaikan pesan ku , tolong sampaikan penyesalanku, aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu" seru ku menangis pilu tanpa memperdulikan baju ku yang basah,

"aku mohon, jika bisa aku di lahirkan kembali… " gumamku masih terisak ,

"maka kita akan bersama-sama lagi" sebuah suara familiar dari belakang ku, suara yang sangat ku rindukan,

"SEBASTIAN.." panggil ku sambil melihat kearah suara, tidak ada siapa-siapa , mungkin saja itu halusinasi, bisa saja itu imajinasiku karna terlalu merindukannya tapi untuk kali ini aku akan berusaha percaya seperti dia yang mempercayakan hidupnya padaku , aku menarik nafas dan tersenyum manis sambil berkata lantang , "yeah… kita akan bersama lagi" .

End


End file.
